Skystar's Destiny
by Jumbofrog
Summary: Skykit is a young WindClan kit that is often considered weak, useless, and overall a waste of space. But once he begins to dig deeper as to why his Clanmates treat him like this, he discovers that some secrets are best left as secrets. ShadowClan is becoming more and more violent, their attacks more frequent, and only few cats know why. {Takes place in the Old Forest} {WIP}
1. Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader

Hazelstar – Very pale, creamy-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Duskfeather – Tall, long-limbed, flecked smoky-gray tom with clear yellow eyes and a long, sleek tail

Medicine Cat

Moletail – Black tom with fur that sticks out at all angles, green eyes, and a gray muzzle

Apprentice: Nightberry

Warriors

Appletail – Pale brown tom with broad shoulders and pale, holly-green eyes

APPRENTICE: Ryepaw

Ryeclaw – Broad-shouldered, pale brown tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Rabbitpaw

Heatherpelt – Sleek, tawny she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Crowpaw

Robinflight – Pale-furred, sleek, tortoiseshell-and-white tom with starry blue eyes

Thrushflight – Sandy-gray tom with green eyes and a white chest

Brackentail – Pale ginger she-cat with holly-green eyes

Littlestep – White tom with black spots, blue eyes and strong front paws

Flamenose – Long-furred, hard-muscled ginger tom with clear amber eyes

Robinflight – Pale-furred, small tortoiseshell-and-white tom with starry blue eyes

Gorsetail – Soft-furred, sleek, hard-muscled white she-cat with ginger spots, blue eyes

Sageclaw – Fiery-ginger tom with blue eyes and a sleek pelt

Plumfur – Stone-gray tom with sharp yellow eyes

Apprentices

Ryepaw – Light brown she-cat with pale green eyes and a long, sleek tail

Rabbitpaw – Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Whitepaw – Snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes and long whiskers

Crowpaw – Sleek, hard-muscled black tom with green eyes

Queens 

Larkfeather – Dark brown she-cat with pale, holly-green eyes and a fluffy, soft pelt (Kits: Skykit, a sleek, long-legged black-and-white tom-kit with amber eyes, and Heatherkit, a tiny, frail, pinkish-gray she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders

Mothtail – Gray and brown tom with patchy fur and amber eyes, with a long, scarred, ragged tail

Goldenstripe – Golden-brown she-cat with rough, ragged fur and one yellow eye

Daisyfoot – Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a crushed back leg

Crowfur – Thin, wiry smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Crowstar – Massive, broad-shouldered tom, with scars on the bridge of his nose, and very dark gray, almost black fur that is covered with scars

Deputy

Oakclaw – Dark brown tabby tom with sharp, piercing amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Oakleaf – Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Littlepaw – Brown tom with dark brown paws

Warriors

Sharptooth – Large, dark brown tom with yellow eyes and several scars

APPRENTICE: Webpaw

Hollyclaw – Black she-cat with green eyes and long, curved claws

Pinefall – Massive brown tom

Longwhisker – Light brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes and long, plumy whiskers

Darkfang – Jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Crowflight – Scarred, night-black tom with amber eyes

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Newtpaw

Apprentices

Webpaw – Sleek white tom with blue eyes

Newtpaw – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens

Snowstorm – White she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes (Kits: Yellowkit, Frogkit and Wolfkit)

Elders

Brokentooth – Brown tabby tom with a broken tooth

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

Hollystar – Black she-cat with holly-green eyes and white paws

Deputy

Lionfur – Golden-brown tom with thick fur and broad shoulders, and pale, holly-green eyes

Medicine Cat

Tansypool – Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Flightfoot – Large white tom with blue eyes

Runningbreeze – Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Antspots – Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Heathercloud – Creamy-brown she-cat with brown stripes

Grayflight – Gray she-cat

Swallowfall – Dark gray she-cat with brown eyes

Queens

Petalheart – Brown tabby she-cat with very pale, sea-blue eyes (Mother of Lionkit, Whitekit and Redkit)

Elders

Pale-Eyes – Large white tom with pale, blind eyes

Poppyfur – Light brown tabby she-cat with a sweeping, plumy tail

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Duskstar – Smoky-gray tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy

Pebbleheart – Mottled gray tom

Medicine Cat

Hailfoot – White tom with light gray spots and blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Cloudypaw

Warriors

Rainheart – Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Maplefang – Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with clear amber eyes

Pebbletail – Dark gray tom with green eyes

Darkwater – Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Rosepelt – Calico she-cat with a long, sweeping tail

Petalsnow – Soft-furred, snow-white queen with blue eyes

Flowerclaw – Calico she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens

Petalfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Pebbleheart's kits)

Elders

Whitetree – Snowy-white tom with a long scar running across his flank


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The moon shone down on a clearing, bathing the entire WindClan camp in an eerie silver light. Several cats were gathered together in small clumps, murmuring in hushed voices, the air thick with tension.

A rustling noise came from the medicine cat den and several cats turned around, their ears pricked and their fur bristling. A lean, light brown tabby shape exited the den, her amber eyes glinting in the moonlight. She padded towards a massive, tall, jagged boulder and leaped onto it in one swift, graceful movement, then stared upon her Clan.

"Nightfeather has successfully kitted," the she-cat mewed, a mixture of regret, sorrow, and sadness in her tone. "She has given birth to a tom and a she-kit. I hope they'll make fine warriors in the future."

"Warriors?" a stone-gray tom mewed, his sharp yellow eyes narrowing disbelievingly. "Hazelstar, you don't actually plan to keep these kits?"

Hazelstar turned to him, her amber eyes blazing at him as if he suggested abandoning the warrior code. "What else would I do with them?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Leave Nightfeather and her kits on the Thunderpath!" a pale ginger she-cat yowled. ThunderClan has always been soft on loners and rogues. They can take them in. Those… traitors won't be any use to us!"

Hazelstar's eyes flashed briefly. "Nightfeather has betrayed the warrior and medicine cat code," Hazelstar growled. "She will not go unpunished. However, I do not believe her kits did _anything_ wrong, and they will grow up to be fine warriors."

"And to have the other Clans question WindClan's honour?" a fiery ginger tom growled. "ThunderClan is notorious for having all kinds of rogues and kittypets in their ranks. I agree with Brackentail. Those kits will be nothing but trouble."

Hazelstar shook her head, her amber eyes narrowed angrily as if she was regretting something. She then nodded towards a long-limbed, smoky-gray tom that was sitting beside the rock, his yellow eyes half-closed.

"Duskfeather?" the she-cat mewed. At the mention of his name, the tom looked up, his ears pricked and alert. "What do you think?"

Duskfeather flicked his tail and stood to his paws. "I believe kits are a precious gift from StarClan. Since we are the closest of all the Clans to them, I believe they would be angry if we hurt or put a kit in danger," his eyes darkened suddenly as he looked at Nightfeather. "However, Nightfeather broke the medicine cat code. She should be punished."

Several cats seemed to see his logic, and murmured agreement.

"Then it is decided," Hazelstar mewed, scanning over the crowd of cats. "The kits shall stay and grow up in WindClan. Nightfeather, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The jet-black she-cat, who was crouched miserably in the centre of the camp, flicked her tail but said nothing, her amber eyes dull.

"Very well," Hazelstar meowed. "Then you are no longer a medicine cat of WindClan."

"I'll escort her to the border," Duskfeather mewed, getting to his paws. The she-cat suddenly turned around and exploding, her amber eyes narrowed in a mixture of anger, sadness, and regret. "I know the way myself!" she spat before bounding away, disappearing in a clump of tall grass. The WindClan deputy narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"StarClan knows she was a gifted medicine cat," Hazelstar meowed, closing her eyes. "I'm saddened to see a loss of such talent."

She turned to Flamenose and Sageclaw, two respected senior warriors. "Make sure she gets to the border," she sighed, flicking her tail. She then narrowed her eyes at them, fixing them with an intense glare. "And if she stays, warn her off with _words,_ not claws."

Flamenose nodded and trotted to the camp entrance, with Sageclaw following close behind. "I wish to speak with Duskfeather and Moletail now," the WindClan leader flicked her tail to them and leaped down, disappearing into her den.

…

The moon shone down upon the moor, illuminating a night-black she-cat that padded through her former territory, her tail dragging behind her and her amber eyes dull.

She suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, then turned around, her eyes blazing with fury. "I don't need an escort!" she hissed ferociously, before whipping around and speeding away. The grass parted to reveal two warriors, their eyes narrowed and their claws digging into the earth. They exchanged a glance before padding back towards the direction of which they came.

The she-cat slowed to a trot as she neared the Thunderpath, which served as a border in between WindClan and ShadowClan. She collapsed, panting. She was exhausted by her kitting, and barely had time to say farewell to her kits.

 _I'm so sorry, my little ones,_ she thought, closing her eyes. She had barely even had time to name them. She gave birth to a small black-and-white tom-kit, whom she named Skykit, and a tiny, frail black she-kit, whom she named Hollykit. Hollykit could barely suckle, and was extremely weak. _She may not survive another night,_ she recalled Moletail, her former mentor's, words.

She sighed as she realized everything she gave up in order to be with Ravenflight, a ThunderClan warrior. Respect, her Clan position, and worst of all, she gave up her kits.

Shaking her head, she quickly crossed the Thunderpath and ventured into ShadowClan territory. As she padded deeper and deeper into the tall pine forest, a pair of amber eyes glinted from the shadows, and before she knew it, a dark brown tabby tom leaped out from the trees and had sunk his teeth into her scruff, shaking her from side to side.

Letting out a startled yowl, Nightfeather mustered all the courage and strength she could and raked the tom's belly. She recognized this cat! She frequently saw him at gatherings, and he was usually less than friendly.

All the sadness and regret within her suddenly melted into an uncontrollable rage, and she realized she was no longer in control of herself. Blinded by fury, she raked her claws down his side and leaped at him, sinking her teeth in his neck. The deputy let out a soundless yowl and sunk to the ground, dead.

Nightfeather stood, horrified, over the motionless body, a pool of crimson started forming underneath him.

"Oakclaw!" a terrified yowl echoed through the woods. Nightfeather looked up, trembling, to see a pure white she-cat staring, her green eyes wide. "Why?" the she-cat sobbed, bounding towards the ShadowClan deputy and burying her face in his fur. Nightfeather couldn't move.

The she-cat looked up, and Nightfeather suddenly realized that her belly was bulging sideways. Moons upon moons of training as a medicine cat told her that this she-cat was expecting kits. "Go," she rasped. "Please… just go."

Nightfeather gasped with shock, turned around, and ran.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! A new chapter will be coming sometime this week. Thanks!

-aT_Alpha


End file.
